The Reincarnation of Two Lovers
by NileGoddess7892
Summary: The Young lady name Lucida dreams a mysterious Spanish Filipina lady name Rosella. However, Lucida didn’t know that she was live in the past as Rosella in 15 th century in Spanish Colony that she was then reincarnate in the present to find her -- continue


**Sumarry:** The Young lady name **Lucida **dreams a mysterious Spanish Filipina lady name **Rosella**. However, Lucida didn't know that she was live in the past as Rosella in 15 th century in Spanish Colony that she was then reincarnate in the present to find her lost love from the past, Miguel (but his real name is Edward John), a British pirate pretend as a Spanish soldier in the ancient Philippines or La Islas Filipinas who then in love with Rosella. Rosella and Miguel become their loves very tragic because of some misunderstandings. The two lovers didn't together as a couple and they died earlier. In the 21tst century, they will meet together in the present as Lucida (Rosella) and Mark (Miguel). Are they'll be together in the present time?? Are they become couples? Or the same happened in the past? Find out!!

* * *

**The Reincarnation of Two Lovers**

**CHAPTER 1: Lucida's dreams…**

**15****th**** century…La Islas Filipinas (Philippine Island) …**

A beautiful lady lies down in her queen size bed with a man besides her wearing an army's clothes of the Spanish government. She feels very weak, ill, and breathes shortly with her teary eyes. A man then sits in his chair beside and looks at her, focused, with a sadness expression on his face.

"Josefino…" she spooked calmly. "What was… Miguel's whispered to you yesterday?" She asked with her voice shaken.

"Te amo (I love you), the last words he whispers, but it's a last message from him to you." He said calmly. The lady's tears were running down to her face. She feels a very painful like a knife hits her throbbing heart within. Her hands wiping her tears out. And she thinks very deeply of her and his love one, which their love's very tragically.

"Josefino," she breathes deeply first before she speaks.

"Si, Señora?"

"…Si me muero, me entierren cerca del árbol de Narra ... donde yo y Miguel, el lugar de nuestro primer encuentro." She said using in Spanish language with her weak voice. And Josefino then nodded.

_(__If I die, bury me near the Narra tree (Philippine National Tree)... where I and Miguel, the place of our first meeting). _

"Entiendo que mi señora ."

(I understand my lady).

"Y(and)". She breathes deeply again. "También mi diario, décadas será pasado, el futuro la gente sabe de mi historia. (Also my diary, decades will past by, the future people will know about my story)." She then looks at him. "Si, se encontraron con mi tumba.( If, they found my tomb.)."

"Sí, Señora, Voy a. (Yes my lady, I will)."Josefino answered. In a minute of silence when the Lady looks at her ring onto her finger, she then speaks.

"You know what, Josefino?" Josefino looks at her. "Now I know who that lady I saw in my dreams…days ago." She said with her gentle smile.

"Who is she señorita? May I want to know her?" Josefino said curiously. The beautiful lady then looks in the outside of the window. The light from the outside was reflected her pale face and she then saw a white butterfly flies together in the air with the blue and cloudy sky.

**21****st**** century… Philippines…**

**Morning at 6:00 a.m**

The white butterfly landed the roses flower in the backyard garden, a young lady inside the simple house staring her flower with vase and she puts in her windowsill in the edge part and reflected from the sunlight. She then went down stares until she saw her friend, scattering her things around and find something that really important for her friend.

"Elina, what now?" she said expectedly. Her friend was a bit of funny and always forgot anything.

"Oh men!! Have you seen my beauty cream Lucida!! It's really important to me!!" Elina said scattered her things from the bow busily. Lucida then walk steeply through her.

"I think this is 10 times started you lost your Prada bag." She smiled.

"Hey I'm serious!!!"

"Alright then I help you." She laughed

"Hey why are you laughing?"

"Because you're so funny at all!"

"Well I don't care, but at least I'm beautiful!!" Elina laughed back. Lucida then poke her nose hard. "Ouch!"

"Just find your beauty cream girl. And I prepare our breakfast." She said calmly with Elina's cheer.

"Ok. Girl!" she thumbs her up.

Afterwards, the two girls were gone in the beach for walking after their breakfast. They saw children most swimming in the sea very enjoyable, some are playing in the sand and build a castle. They smell the breeze of air from the sea. While they were walking around, Elina gossips about the handsome guy she meets in the mall, a Korean guy.

"Elina will you stop shouting." She said calmly with her smile.

"I can't Lucida! Oh my God! He's a damn **HANDSOME!**!" she yells. "You know what? When I look at him!! H-He looks at me too and waves at me **ALMOST!!"**

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying he waves you almost? What's happening then?"

"…"Elina becomes speechless.

"Hey! What?"

"…I thought he waves me, but he waves her Korean girl friend behind me." Elina speaks. Lucida can't help it, but laughs.

"I-Is that?!" Lucida laughs continuously and covers her hand in her mouth.

"Ok, very funny!"

"Oh it's just a joke," she apologizes with her friend. In the silent moment, Lucida remembers her dream in a sudden. "You know, I dream last days ago…something that I never forget." Elina then looks at her.

"Is it boys!? Elina answered that makes Lucida irritated,

"No, no! It's a lady wearing a white Filipiniana. I saw her near the beach then she gives me Sampaguita flowers and then she gone. I think she is come from the 15th century." she explained with her smile.

"And is she beautiful?"

"Well, I don't know, it's …its blured."

"I-I think she's creepy! She's a WHITE LADY!!"

"I think not Elina, I didn't feel something scary at her." She then looks down. "And…"

"And…?"

Lucida didn't talk directly to Elina. She flashes back of her mention dream before the Filipiniana lady. A rumors she heard thus violent, suffer, victory, and romance. All was not so much clear to her dreams. But she saw something a bit of weird, a meaningful dream.

"_**PREPARAR!!!"**_ a Spanish male voice shouted. _**"Decidí ejecutar el tradores en España y Filipinas!"**_ a woman's voice.

"_**mi señora….."**_ a male's calm voice. _**"Te amaré por siempre ... mi señora ... mi amor ..."**_

"_**Miguel…"**_a woman's calm voice.

"_**APUNTAR!!!"**_ a Spanish male voice shouted.

"_**Eres la única ... Miguel ... mi amor"**_ woman's voice.

"_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella me asesinar!? "**_A male's voice angered.

"_**ejecutarlo ... él es trador."**_ A cried woman.

"_**Voy a invadir la España y territorios de Filipinas ... Y también ella ... Ella es mía!" **_male's voice to be revenge. Lucida's eyes were blink.

"_**ejecutarlo ... él es trador."**_ A cried woman. "_**Lo siento, Miguel ... Lo siento ..."**_

"_**Mi señora….."**_ a male's calm voice. _**"Te amaré por siempre ... mi señora ... mi amor ..."**_

"_**Eres la única ... Miguel ... mi amor"**_ woman's voice.

"_**¿Por qué...¿Por qué!..." **_Lucida hears a heart beat in 5 times…

"_**FUEGO!!" **_the guns shot a man. Lucida still closes her eyes. She remembers a man fell down bloodily and a woman wearing a red Filipinia dress was crying without emotional action sits down to her royal chair far in front of the dying man. Lucida's last voice she heard.

"_**Teamo…Teamo…" **_he then died. The woman cried silently. "_**Lo siento, Miguel ... Lo siento ..."**_said a cried woman apologizing him.

"Hey snap it girl!!" Elina wakes her, and then Lucida blinking her eyes. When she looks at Elina, she breathes very heavy. "Lucida? What's happening to you? Are you alright?" Elina asked her.

"I-I'm alright Elina… I'm just feeling a pain in my head…" She touches her head.

"It's because of your…dream?"

"Ahm…well, let's go Elina, this is just a dream." She lied to her and she walks first before Elina.

"You look so weird? Hey! Wait for me!!" She then runs through her.

In the National Museum of Philippines located in Manila, mostly those foreigners visited and captured photos the ancient Filipino accessories and other things from the history records. The tour guide discuss in detail, one by one. The museum's building is like an ancient Rome style and it's very huge, many people visited these real historical things, Filipino and foreigners.

However, there are three archeologists walking around and look at those paintings, ancient things, statues of the hero people and others. The young Filipino British archeologist was look at the 15th century army uniform. When he looks at that army uniform, he was interested about the history of Spanish colony in the ancient Philippines.

"Well Mr. Mark Watson, do you like here in this Filipino museum?" His former British instructor said with the Filipino archeologist behind. He then turn around and face them. Mark Watson graduated as 5 years Archeology from University of London, England.

"Yes, Sr. Heinrich, I like it so much." Mark shows his handsome smile.

"That's great Mr. Watson, welcome to the Philippines." A Filipino archeologist, Mr. Gonzales welcomed them and they shake their hands.

"You know Mr. Gonzales? He was very interested about the Philippine history it's because it was very different than others!" He commented him. Mr. Gonzales feels so proud of him with Mark's showing his shyly smile.

"Well I'm very thanking you Mr. Watson for your being here and also you Mr. Heinrich, thank you so much!!" Mr. Gonzales said appreciated.

"That's a very welcome to you Mr. Gonzales. Oh can you show us all?" He asked to him.

"Sure!! This way please!!" Mr. Gonzales accompanied them and walks around in the Museum places.

In the afternoon, Mark went to the Water Front Hotel without for their some things to work. He went directly to his room 303 to check out her younger sister, Amy Watson. When he reach the door and open it, he saw her sister reading the Huge Almanac book. He then went inside and put down with his carrying grocery bags in the table.

"How's it going bro?" she asked when she reads her book. Mark then sat down in the chair and take off his shoes.

"Fine, I mean, it's something very great this day." He answered. "You don't want to come with me?" he then went to dressing room.

"Where are you going then?" she then asked curiously.

"Ancient Historical homes and temples, interested?" he said. Amy rolled his eyes while she thinks.

"Aha! Sure! Are you going to work with Mr. Heinrich and the rest of the Filipino archeologists?" She then asked again. After a minute, her brother came out the dressing room and wares white simple blouse and block slacks.

"Indeed." was all he answered. Amy then gets up out on her bed and ware her brown shoes.

"First in Rome, found some ancient precious bracelet in Colesseum. Second in Egypt, found a golden amulet in Temple of Hatshepsut. Third in China, found a small jade Buddha in Taoist Temple. And…" She then picks her inventory bag and looks his brother with her smile. "Philippines…I hope its more treasure than these three!! Adventure time!!"

"…_Not again_…" Mark expected with his calm and smile. "Okay shall us go-"his sister already in the outside when he saw the door's open already. "…now?" he continued his sentence. He then carries his inventory bag for his work and go outside along.

Lucida stares with her lop top when Elina calls her other friend from abroad very talkative. She was open her internet and search something she would like to know about her dreams. She was betting that a Filipinia Lady and a cried woman's voice with a dying man were the same; very the same because she hears the Lady's voice in her second dreams.

"_It's very questionable and weird… Why and who she is? Why is she really existed in my dreams?"_ She asked herself within her mind. She was busily to search about the Philippine History. She was probably seen a blur, but she maybe found the story from the History which is the same happened in her dreams, that's all she really remembers.

_Flashback of her Dream…_

Lucida wares modern clothes. In this time was a sunset, she then runs very cheerfully with her Japanese spitz dog in the wet sandy floor beside the beach. While she and her dog were getting fun, Lucida suddenly saw a Lady, wearing a white Filipinia far in front from her which is look at her. She can't see very clearly because the sun was behind the lady and doesn't reflect her face. Lucida then decided to go near her and she feels something that the Lady has something she would like to do to her.

When she comes nearly, the Lady wants to give her a Sampaguita flowers, with a smell so elegant. Lucida's eyes were widened and then look at the flowers with her smile. She then handed the flower and she smell on it.

"You and I are one…" the lady spokes while Lucida's widened her eyes again and she looks quickly to her, but the lady was gone already like a wind. She looks every where, left, right, north and south and around. She was run anywhere to find the lady and asked what she means of her saying was. "Where are you!!" she begs and her voice was echoed until she fell off the sandy ground… she then wakes up and breaths heavily.

_End of her Flashback Dream_…

Lucida is very bothers about that lady with her she searches about the Philippine history about the Spanish Colony…however; there was no record about it. Only the heroes, DR. Jose P. Rizal, Andress Bonifacio, General Gogorio del Pilar, Gen Emilio Aguinaldo, Apolinario Mabini and ect. She then checks the woman heroes,

"_**Miguel,**_ _**eres la única, muchas gracias."**_ A woman's voice said. Her heart beats a little faster. An echo voice she heard the rest.

"_**I will marry you soon. Mi amor…"**_man's voice._**"Si mi amor, I will be yours after our marriage…"**_woman's voice. Lucida becomes sweating when she closes her eyes.

"_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella me asesinar!? "**_A male's voice angered.

"_**Lo siento, Miguel ... Lo siento ..."**_ woman's voice.

"_**¿Por qué...¿Por qué! "¿Por qué...¿Por qué! "¿Por qué...¿Por qué!!**_

"_**¿Por qué...¿Por qué! "¿Por qué...¿Por qué!**_

"_**¿Por qué...¿Por qué! "¿PORQUUUUUUUUUUEEE!!!!!!!!"**_ Lucida breathes heavily. She then saw a bit of clear of the happenings, but flashes only. He saw clearly the face of the man that shouts "porque" means why. A man she saw with his bloody face and feels very angry and hatred. When she opens her eyes, she saw Mark Watson in front of her, a very the same appearance of his face of what she was saw of a foreign guy in her dreams. Lucida was shook her head and step out slowly. The others especially Mr. Gonzales and Emily of Lucida's expression of her frightened face when she looks at Mark and the cadaver lady downward.

"L-Lucida? Are you ok.? Lucida!" Elina asked worried. Until in a sudden, Lucida then collapse on the ground unconsciously in this sudden. The whole people were shook especially Mark. He was notice that she looks at him very scared.

"Why she acts so weird?" Mark asked himself.

"Lucida! Child!" Mr. Gonzales asked her. "We have to take her on the hospital!! Quick!"

"Mr. Gonzales, I will take her to the hospital using my car." Mark volountered and Mr. Gonzales nodded. He then carries Lucida and Elina wants to go with them.


End file.
